The Memories We Share
by Faith of Soul
Summary: A collection of quick one-shots involving Yui, any one of the Diaboys, and their children.
1. Chapter 1:Chase

**Helllooooo everyone! So I saw stuff on freaking Tumblr that was like, "What if the vampires were fathers, and what would they be like?" So a creative explosion set off in my brain and…. BOOM! Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

"Oi! Akiko! Get back here! You're gonna trip!" Yuma growled playfully. The little light auburn-haired girl dashed off, a tiny bundle of energy and vigor.

"Catch me, catch me Daddy!" She giggled, sprinting off into the garden. For her four years of life, it was a wonder how fast the girl could run.

"You can't catch me—Wah!" The little girl screeched as she tripped and skidded on the dust. Her father sighed in irritation.

"What did I just tell you? Jeez, you're as clumsy as your Ma, you know that?" He chucked, gently tugging on her short pigtails.

"Ouchie. My hands and knees hurt Daddy. Carry me? Pwease?" She begged, stretching out her dusty, reddened hands and giving him her irresistible "Doggie Eyes."

"Tch. Fine. Get on." He said, kneeling down so she could climb onto his shoulders.

'Dammit. She got that look from her Ma didn't she?' He brooded, staring into her triumphant pink eyes. Akiko scrambled onto his shoulders using her tiny hands to heave herself up.

"Go horsey, go!" She chanted cheerfully. A mischievous grin spread across Yuma's face.

"Horsey, huh?" He took off towards the house, swaying side to side like a ship in a storm. "How's this for a horse?!"

"Fwah! Slow down, Daddy!" Akiko shouted between spurts of laughter. She clutched onto his jacket for dear life. When the pair reached the house, Yuma unlocked the door and plopped the toddler onto the floor. Akiko ran off to the kitchen in a flurried rush.

"Mommy! Mommy! Tadaima!" She exclaimed happily. Yui picked up the girl and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Okaerinasai, Akiko-chan." She gave an all knowing glance at Akiko.

"Ara, ara. Were you running around again?" The little girl's face burned in embarrassment.

"Yeah. She tripped in the garden and skinned her hands and knees. Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" Yuma snickered.

"Eh?!" Yui's cheeks flushed as brightly as her daughter.

"I see she gets that from her mother too." The blonde woman huffed.

"Akiko-chan, go get washed up, ok? I'll put on bandages after we have chicken pasta and cookies. Apple cinnamon!" Yui put her daughter back down onto the floor.

"Wah! Got it Mommy!" The little girl trotted off to the bathroom.

Yui laughed gently at her daughter's almost eternal energy. Before she could turn back to her cookies, Yuma wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oi, Yui. You not gonna welcome me back or what?" The blonde smiled delicately, playing with stray strands of his messy locks.

"Ah. Okaerinasai, Yuma." As his hands traveled up and down her waist, her heart began to pound like a marching drum.

"Tadaima, Yui." Yuma whispered so huskily, so tenderly, she felt her heart ache with love.

She kissed his cold lips with a burning passion. He responded with equal fervor, their tongues intertwining in a fiery dance for dominance, which of course Yuma won. His fangs dug into her lips, eliciting a muffled moan from Yui as the taste of iron flooded her tastebuds.

When they pulled away from each other for air, both faces were flushed and panting.

"Heh. After all these years, you can still make a face like that." His sharp amber eyes bore into hers.

"Only show that face to me…" Leaning in for another kiss, Yuma was interrupted by a thump from the bathroom, followed by a loud "Ouchie!"

Yui's laugh chimed like a bell seeing Yuma's disappointed expression.

"Dammit, of all the times-"

"Come on. Let's go get her." Yui's fingers interlocked with his, offering a soft smile. He grumbled softly, but dragged her off towards the bathroom to help Akiko up. When they reached the bathroom, they saw Akiko wearing one of Yuma's old jackets. It was much too big for her, the bottom of the jacket was trailing on the floor and the sleeves were more than half her arm length.

"What are you doing Akiko?" He gave her a questioning glance. The little girl threw her parents a look of pure pride.

"Pewfect!" She exclaimed, her eyes glittering with excitement. She waved her tiny arms wildly and spun around wildly, the sleeves aflutter. Yui couldn't help but giggle at the child's antics.

"It's too big for ya, munchkin. It's too big even for your Ma, and for you it's an oversized dress!" Akiko's little cheeks puffed up in defiance.

"No! Pewfect!" She whined before running off.

"Wait! You're gonna-" A resounding thump on the floor confirmed her actions. When they got to her she looked like bundle of stray clothing on the floor.

"I told you so." Yuma teased her.

"But I want cookies!" Yui leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"And cookies you shall get. After lunch that is. You washed your hands, right?" The toddler nodded furiously.

"Good. Let's go eat." The little girl began to swing on her parent's arms while she walked. A content sigh escaped Yui's lips.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yuma asked.

"I love you two so much." Her sherbet eyes twinkled with affection and love.

"Me and Daddy love you too Mommy!" Akiko flashed a toothy grin. Yuma stopped, wrapping his arms around Yui's petite waist and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Love ya too." He mumbled, a small blush on his face. Her small fingers caressed his face.

"You still get embarrassed over that, don't you?"

"Shut up." Akiko's mouth dropped like a fish.

"Ooooohhhh… Daddy said a bad word." She smirked.

"Hah?"

"Bad word, bad word, Daddy said a bad word!" She chanted while running off in the opposite direction of the kitchen. Yuma and Yui glanced at each other, sharing a simple, loving look of affection for their child before going after her.

"Munchkin get back here! Akiko!"

* * *

 ** **IMPORTANT:I'll be starting on some other chapters, so leave me a review suggesting a scenario and who is the father in that scenario! Ex. Dinner scene, playtime scene, taking care of the baby scene, naming, bringing home their first boyfriend/girlfriend, or just simple everyday things!****

* * *

 **GAAAHHH! Yuma fluffiness incoming! Now, if you're going to nag me for making Yuma to soft, go freaking see his Dark Fate Manservant End. Tears shall ensue. Also, in some situations in Dark Fate Yuma refers to Yui by her name, so don't bug me about that. Please review, follow, and favorite if you can! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sickness

**Hello again! I decided to go with adorable little Tsunbaru next, just cause he's so cute /w\\\ Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Also, I've made a Tumblr account called faithofsoul, so follow that if you can! It would really make me happy!(Huehue self promotion I suck ^w^)**

Miriana tip-toed out into the hallway, making sure to check if anyone was there. As she saw no one, she sprinted out towards the garden in a silent haste.

"And where do you think you're going?" Strong arms lifted her into an embrace, and blood red eyes pierced hers.

"Papa?! When did you get up?" The white haired girl laughed nervously. Her voice was laced with traces of a cold. Subaru scowled, flicking her forehead that was covered by snowy bangs.

"Baka. I got up when I heard your loud tramping, that's when. You're still sick, aren't you?" He questioned.

"N-no! I'm not sick! Not in the–ACHOO!" A loud, muffled sneeze quickly confirmed his suspicions.

"Ah, you're such a damn hassle, staying up like this. You're going back to bed, you hear?" The child scowled, pounding her fists onto his chest.

"No, no, no! I'm not going back! I've been in bed waaaayyy too long!" She whined. He glared at her.

"Hah? You're gonna try and argue with me?" In a moment's notice, they were in her colorful little room with splashes of pastel pinks and bell flower blues dashed across the walls. He tossed her onto the bed gently, then tucked the toddler into her plush bed.

"Now you stay there, got it? Or I'll be forced to do something about that." He stormed back to his bedroom, mumbling quietly about a 'troublesome little girl.' A soft chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You've grown, Subaru-kun. You don't break a wall when you're angry now!" Yui giggled. A light blush coated his face in an instant.

"Shaddap! Don't get cheeky!" He snatched up her petite body in a tight embrace as they tumbled back into bed. Weaving her way between the soft sheets, Yui returned his hug lovingly.

"That's not a bad thing, Subaru-kun. Your talents, imperfections, goods and bads… I love all of you." She buried her face into his shirt, her hot breath sinking into his skin. He peppered light kisses along her forehead and hair, hoping that his wife wouldn't catch his blush.

"Mmn." He grunted in response. Enraptured by her intoxicating scent, Subaru's consciousness was enveloped in black.

She sighed softly. As much as she wanted to stay like this, there was something she promised to do. Slipping out of the vampire's iron grip, Yui scuttled off to her daughter's room.

"Miriana, love. Wake up." The child's eyes shot open from her fake slumber and leapt into Yui's arms.

"Mama! Mama! Ma-"

"Shhhh." Her mother pressed a finger to her daughter's rosy lips.

"Your papa is asleep, darling. We need to be quiet." Yui smiled playfully. Miriana gasped quietly and slapped her halls over her mouth.

"Sorry Mama…" Her small, muffled voice could barely be heard. Yui just smiled at Miriana, ushering her off towards the garden. Dappled streaks of pale, orange light of the rising sun stained the dark violet of the night sky. No matter how many times she watched the sunrise, she could never think of it as bedtime like vampires do.

"Now, love, which story would you like to hear?" The toddler's red eyes gleamed excitedly.

"How did you and Daddy fall in love?" Her mother slightly froze.

"Ano… Are you sure you want to hear that story? It's not exactly the best…" Yui trailed off. Miriana nodded excitedly.

"Well, I guess I can just shorten the story until you get older." She sighed. "You see, love, when I was just a teenager, I was sent to the Sakamaki mansion in the human world as a sort of, well, bride. And I had to chose one of the Sakamaki brothers to take my blood. So I chose your father." She tipped her head to the side, her snowy bangs falling away from her face.

"Why papa? He's always so angry! And hits stuff!" Miriana chirped. It was clear how much of a temper her father had.

"Oh, if you think your father is violent now, you should've seen him back then! He would punch holes through the wall, grab me roughly against my will, scream at me, and was overall just a big meanie!" The little girl gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"Why would he yell at you? Why would you stay with papa? Does he still do that?" Miriana rambled in worry.

"Fufu. Slow down, love. One question at a time. First of all, if he still yelled at me, you would probably hear it.

Second, I stay with papa because I love him, and despite being violent and angry, he just wants to protect the people he loves. I'll tell you the story of papa's past when you get older." Yui combed her fingers through Miriana's pale locks.

"Papa and I love you with all our hearts, darling. And we only want the best for you. Ok?" Though the child still looked doubtful, she at least nodded cheerfully.

"M'kay mama." Miriana was cut off by a loud yawn that erupted from her mouth, followed by a series of coughs. Yui smiled comfortingly as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Your papa was right, you are sick. Don't you think it's about time for bed?"

"But we haven't finished the story mama!" The young woman picked up Miriana and started towards her daughter's room.

"We can finish that story later. For now, let's get you to bed, hm?" The girl's eyelids were already starting to droop.

"Mm…" She nodded drowsily. After putting her to bed, Yui rushed towards her own bedroom in hopes that Subaru hadn't awoken yet. To her relief, when she arrived at her room and creaked open the door his eyes were still closed. Subaru's face was crinkled in worry and frustration, and his hands reached out for his wife.

"Oh Subaru-kun…" Yui giggled. As quietly as she could, Yui wiggled back into his embrace. She smiled stupidly when she felt his tensed arms relax and saw his frustrated expression melt away. Subaru then tightened his grip on her immensely. She wasn't getting out this time. Yui trailed kissed down his jaw, before closing her eyes in pure content.

"Goodnight, Subaru-kun. I'll love you forever." Slowly, steadily, Yui drifted off into the comforting enclosure of her lover's arms.

 **Awww… I love how this turned out. Yui turned out so motherly, it made me just squeal w Please review if you have the time, follow and favorite too! Until next time!**


End file.
